BamfkinJDM Wiki
BamfkingJDM is a streamer on twitch. He recently started streaming and has been playing hardcore mode of cubeworld. Vince is his first name and his last name is currently unknown. A photo of him will be up soon Go to this link to go to the stream http://www.twitch.tv/bamfkingjdm Information Vince is a streamer on twitch. He is part Vietnamese, Chinese, French and Scottish. His first MMORPG was Ragnarok Online He plays hardcore cubeworld with his own rules and is interactive with players. He occasionally plays Warframe, which is another favourite for Vince His streaming times are for people that have pst and is from 5:30pm to 8:30pm. (Weekdays) His streaming times for weekends is currently undecided Check this link to see past broadcasts http://www.twitch.tv/bamfkingjdm/profile/pastBroadcasts * Gaming Gear Alienware M18x Gaming Laptop Intel Core i7-3630QM @ 3.4GHz 16GB Dual Channel DDR3 RAM @ 1600MHz Razer Nostromo Gaming Pad Razer DeathAdder Gaming Mouse Hard Core Rules Why we play Hardcore, and why these rules? We play Hardcore to challenge how we would normally play games. It intensifies the experience and creates long lasting memories in game. Be it Solo or in a Group, Hardcore is fun and riveting. Every level you gain becomes an Achievement, every Boss an epic experience. Level the Playing Field We as a whole for my channel play Hardcore on the Default Seed, and only this seed. Why? Well it encourages exploring and learning the seed together as a community to add depth and a world to the game we play. It also ensures we all start on the same footing, without seed hopping we all start with crap lamps and crap gear. Even Death May Die This Simple Rule is what makes Hardcore "Hard", and it rightfully does so. While Hardcore is Hard, it is still amazingly fun and it may be a difficult concept to swallow at first but dying is part of the fun. Overcoming your past mistakes and gaining levels is what makes it fun. Justice Prevails! No Exploits. It's a simple rule, and needs to be applied currently for the Alpha State of Cube World. While I don't discourage the discovery of exploits and bugs, I do discourage the action of abusing exploits or bugs. Learn to play the game the way it was meant to be played. Ignite your full potential as a Gamer and play Cube World Legit. Pro Tips: 1. Go to Town and Get Pumkins and Pineapples to sell at stores to buy flasks 2. Get as many pots as you can, Get lots of Flasks 3. Don't fight things that are obviously too strong, if you die, you delete character, be careful Hardcore Deathlist This is the list of everyone that died while playing hardcore with Bam on stream, the list will be updated with deaths. Chibi | Ranger | Level 1 | dethn Top Knot | Mage | Level 7 | Myself Sky | Ranger | Level 1 | extremerush2 Lulu | Ranger | Level 1 | dethn Top Knotch | Rogue | Level 7 | Myself Gurk | Warrior | Level 7 | Lunatical Bamfking | Ranger | Level 1 | Myself Legs 1, 2 & 3 | Mages | All Level One | Lunatical Knotch | Warrior | Level 3 | Myself Top Bamf | Warrior | Level 22 | Myself - Killed by Glitch Water Mage | Water Mage | Level 12 | Lunatical Wasabi | Warrior | Level 8 | Myself It Slices | Rogue | Level 3 | Zennfar It Dices | Rogue | Level 17 | Zennfar Sky | Ranger | Level 12 | extremerush2 HypnoFURY | Warrior | Level 17 | Myself Bamf! | Warrior | Level 12 | Myself Yolo | Ranger | Level 1 | mr vertex Sky II | Ranger | Level 5 | extremerush2 Wolfpack | Warrior | Level 5 | deathg0ld Bamfking | Warrior | Level 16 | Myself Ikaros | Ranger | Level 20 | Roegetsu Wasabi | Warrior | Level 14 | Myself Ikarus | Fire Mage | Level 48 | Dave! - Highest Level First HC Character Flight | Ranger | Level 1 | Myself Glenn | Fire Mage | Level 41 | Myself Dwarf | Ranger | Level 1 | Max Redacted | Warrior | Level 1 | Myself Mordesh | Ranger | Level 1 | Myself Category:Browse